


blood for the blood god

by insanepilots



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Blood and Gore, Childhood Friendship, Gen, Minecraft but IRL, Trauma, Violence, dream’s kind of crazy, rollercoaster time, techno adhd struggles, techno’s trying, this is real fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepilots/pseuds/insanepilots
Summary: a dismembered body laid in his hands, the hands of a god. a god who was deadly.blood shed was wrath upon a sword.”please be okay.”he held on tightly as if the soul could come back. it was already gone.he’s lost everything.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 88
Kudos: 603





	1. refugee

**Author's Note:**

> an au in which techno is forced to fight for his life,, villian arc stuff
> 
> this is going to be really angsty so i hope you’ve prepared your popcorn and blankets for the ride.
> 
> i don’t know how long i’ll drag this out for, but i know that i want to do this at my own pace and get something good out of it.
> 
> with that being said, enjoy! <3

a dismembered body laid in his hands, the hands of a god. a god who was _deadly._

blood shed was wrath upon a sword.

”please be okay.”

he held on tightly as if the soul could come back. it was already gone.

he’s lost everything.

——————————

“mind if i steal some?”

a dirty blonde haired boy smiled brightly, his teeth shining, a gap between two of them on the side. the other boy was sitting on cobblestone steps, scarfing down tiny pieces of bread.

he raised his head to glance up at the taller one and smiled softly.

both sat down in silence, sharing the food that the shorter one managed to acquire. it looked like he stole it from somewhere because of the large gash on his cheek.

”how’s your dad? still sick?” the one in a worn down green hoodie asked, his tone growing more concerned than spiteful.

”it’s getting worse. my mom doesn’t have enough money for food or the house or even for my dad. we might have to leave the village..”

the boy frowned, a hurtful expression taking upon his face. the blonde was quick to act, as if he’s known the other for years, pressing down a palm on his shoulder.

“dream, i’m _scared_.”

”it’s going to be okay. i won’t let anything happen to you, techno _.”_

techno glanced over towards the boy in green before clutching onto him for a hug. dream has always been the affectionate one out of the two of them, but techno needed the comfort more than ever now.

”you can’t make promises you won’t keep.” the pink haired boy sniffled against his shoulder, closing his eyes as if it’ll shut out the world and shelter him.

”i’m going to keep it, i promise.” he reassured and let go of him momentarily to wipe his teary eyes.

they linked their pinky fingers together, as if this truce was the most important thing to them, it would never be broken. 

a loud _boom_ could be heard from the village and it nearly made them jump out of their skin. the boys quickly stood up to look from outside their treehouse.

dark smoke was emitting from the village, devouring the homes. flames engulfed the path and everything was collapsing. 

dream was fast on his feet, gathering his sword and supplies from the chest. techno stayed frozen, eyes bloodshot, staring out at the village.

_something deadly was going to happen._

the tears in his eyes were no longer there and were replaced with something else. deep red eyes turned _cold_ and _empty._

”c’mon! we have to go!” dream hollered, grabbing his bestfriend by the arm in an attempt to move him.

suddenly, they were running through the forest. techno doesn’t remember the last time he’s ran so much, the last time was probably when they were doing one of their playful manhunts two years ago. 

his lungs were burning and his legs felt extremely heavy. he didn’t even feel like he was physically there. nothing but a _ghost._

dream still clutched tightly onto his hand and they were met with the front of the village. screams pierced their ears, something that techno wouldn’t get out of his head ever again.

people were running for their lives, trying to save their children, escape the burning buildings. 

techno’s hand became extremely sweaty and his nerves shot up. the situation finally settled deep into his skin.

a nether portal could be seen not too far away, glowing deep shades of purple. pig like creature’s were coming out of it, swords in their hands, and armors attached to them. 

techno and dream have heard of the place called the nether. it was considered a hellish place, a place where nobody would come out of without burning to death.

_why’re they here?_

the pigmen and piglins kept emerging, attacking any villager in sight, setting things on fire. it was a _massacre._

”techno, we have to run.”

dream suddenly blurred out, tugging on his friends hand once again. techno was starting to feel overwhelmed and it was evident.

these poor thirteen year old boy’s were witnessing horror’s no one should ever have to face.

techno pulled away from dream, turning to face him.

”i can’t leave my parents! you might be an _orphan,_ dream, but i won’t become one too.”

tears streamed down his face and his face became heated with sudden anger. he was absolutely terrified, but he never meant to say _that._

dream’s eyes widened and he stared at him for a moment, his emotions taking control. 

both boys were emotional people and sometimes it left them in murky waters.

”i’m trying to save you! if we don’t leave right now those things are going to kill us! stop being _selfish.”_ dream growled, shoving techno towards the ground.

war and grief can blind a person to do terrible things.

it was as if a fire had lit inside of techno, rage that couldn’t be tamed. he didn’t know if he wanted to tame it. power was all he felt.

techno was quick to kick dream in the knee, sending the other one falling backwards. he was always more analytical than dream, who was practical and quick-thinking instead.

they were tackling eachother, fighting to get hits. meanwhile everything was falling apart behind them.

“i’m not selfish for wanting my dad to live!” 

a pair of big pink hooves grasped onto techno’s arms, pulling him away from dream. panic surged through him and all he could do was kick and scream.

the blonde’s eyes widened as he attempted going for techno, but another pigmen stopped him by holding out a gold sword.

techno was being held hostage.

dream unsheathed his iron sword from the holder on his back, determination on his face.

“ _let go of my friend!”_

he shouted, forgetting about their fight from merely a few seconds ago. no fight was worth his friend’s life.

“no! dream, just run!” techno cried out, trying to escape the pigmen’s grasp. it’s claws dug deep into his shirt and past his skin, making him scream in pain.

_why him?_

the pigmen with the sword swung towards dream, both weapons clashing against eachother. the pigmen was older, stronger, and far more experienced which gave it the upper hand.

dream was terrified.

they were fighting eachother head on and dream was receiving the most blows. it hurt techno to see this happen, for his friend to fight for him. he didn’t feel worth fighting for.

he attempted to scream again, but the pigmen holding him put a hoof over his mouth. it began dragging him towards the portal and dream was too distracted and to even notice.

techno’s screams became silenced and muffled, his hands reaching out for help.

nothing but a _whisper._

the last thing he saw was dark purple hues take over his vision.

——————————

techno woke up in a cold sweat, running his hand through his untamed pink hair. the same nightmare again.

it’s been years since that happened, he was 20 now, but the traumatic flashbacks have never left him. not even in the nighttime.

ever since then he’s grown cold. he rarely ever felt things like he used to. sometimes he felt dead. maybe he was dead and this was the afterlife.

he got out of his bed and walked down the corridor, stumbling towards a room. the man knocked roughly on the frigid door to be met with a tall brunette.

”it’s three in the morning, techno. nightmares again?” 

the man in the sweater folded his arms, worry on his expression.

”i need to know why i’m here, wilbur.”


	2. purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to clarify why i didn’t add phil in the fic and it’s because i unfortunately don’t watch him or know much about him as a person, so i don’t think adding him would be a good idea since i wouldn’t be able to portray him very well.
> 
> i still think he’s a great addition to the team and i’m very sorry for not including him!
> 
> anyways, enjoy the chapter :)

fire crackled to life, red and yellow surrounding wood. the sparks almost entranced him, but he knew he was too far gone in the old memories to think of the element in a good way.

a tale old as time.

they sat by wilbur’s fire place, looking at the heat infront of them. the brunette didn’t really know how to respond to techno. there wasn’t an easy answer.

”how did you guys find me?”

wilbur shook his head at that, bringing the mug of coffee close to his lips before responding.

“i already told you. you were left outside the fortress and knocked out cold. by the time you woke up, your memory seemed pretty choppy.”

techno glanced back at the fire, only remembering his village. the day everything came crashing down. it took him almost a year to recover from all the trauma and even now, the lasting effects weighed on him.

”why’re you so worried about what happened before?” wilbur stared at him questionably, but it was a soft gesture. “y’know we’re not going anywhere.”

techno felt a pang in his chest, but no lasting feelings washed over him. he learned to just suppress any form of emotion.

”i just want to know how. it doesn’t make any _sense.”_

he clutched onto the fabric of his pants in a form of calming down his overwhelming anxiety and flashbacks. wilbur took notice quickly, but decided not to get involved so that techno could continue speaking.

”i want know if dream.. _survived_.”

techno let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding in. was that why he stayed up every night getting nightmares? he was still worried about his old bestfriend?

”techno.. that was all in the past. you have to move on. no child can survive a massacre like that, unlike you who happened to get lucky. thank whoever brought you to me.” wilbur interjected, setting his mug down to the side.

the pink haired man frowned. those weren’t the words he wanted to hear at all, but part of him knew that he had to let the truth sink in. reality was a bitch, says tommy.

”tommy looks up to you,” the brunette continued which made techno shoot his head up to pay attention. “and we all love and support you. don’t keep beating yourself up about something like this.” 

techno bit his lip. he already knew this. he knew that they loved him and he loved them too, no matter what he would lay down his life for them, but why did he still feel empty every night?

it felt wrong. he felt like he owed them something for saving him. as if he didn’t feel worthy of being with them at all.

he didn’t say anything else and simply picked up his coat from behind the chair, leaving the room. wilbur wondered if techno might actually get some sleep tonight after the talk.

”don’t forget to turn the lights off!”

wilbur shouted, not too loud to wake anybody up in the corridor, but loud enough for techno to hear.

he blindly walked into his room and started rummaging through his closet. a few daggers, flash light, bow and arrow, flint and steel, first aid kit, hair ties, food, water, and his diamond sword. 

he gathered all of these things and shoved them far into the inventory of his backpack. it was going to be a heavy load, but definitely not something techno couldn’t manage. 

techno needed to leave. he needed to find out why he was there and _how_ he got there. he needed answers that none of his friends could provide him with. 

he knew that telling them about his leave wasn’t an option. they would freak out and never let him leave, probably keep on eye on him for a couple of days. it needed to be an abrupt leave with no goodbye’s because he won’t be gone forever.

unless he _dies._

which won’t happen, he hopes.

techno strapped up his backpack, keeping his sword at his side, the daggers on his belt, and the bow strapped to his bag. this helped take off a lot of weight, so he gave himself some credit.

he crept outside of his room, careful not to make too much noise. the hallways were narrow and hallow which made things a little difficult, but the rooms were far from eachother to hear any sudden movements.

the pink haired man moved past a wall covered in ancient chinese paintings he had gathered over the years staying at the fortress. he was only going to be gone for a while, not forever, he needed to remind himself of that. 

once he got down the stairs and into the first floor, he could relax a little more. the upstairs was where all the rooms were, so it meant that he didn’t need to be so quiet when walking around.

he remembered the times he would sneak out of his room to go train in the night for hours. his parents were often very firm about things and overprotective, so it restricted him from doing what he wanted.

in the night time was when the ‘scary monsters’ would come out, a perfect way to get techno more training. he felt like he constantly needed to be at his best and constantly improving.

he wasn’t always the _best._

most of the time, it was _dream_ who would get the attention of the village kids when they would battle it out with their wooden swords. it would be _dream_ getting all the attention and praise.

but techno worked so _much._

he fought tooth and nail to get to where he was right now. it really changed him.

when he began living in the nether and accommodating to his new life, it was hard. but it wasn’t impossible. his friends helped him learn along the way and he helped his friends too. they were all so _young._

wilbur’s been staying in the nether the longest. all of them came from different villages, their memories fucked up from the portal transaction. wilbur was terrified when he woke up in a place full of fire and lava. it was described as _hell._

he was almost too scared to venture off far, but eventually he had to, out of hunger. he just wanted to go back home. 

eventually he caught the site of a large empty fortress and climbed to the top. it became his shelter. a few months after, techno was knocked out right infront of wilbur’s fortress. he had found him when going out for a supply run. 

then dropped in tommy and tubbo from the same place. occurrences that just didn’t make any _sense_. but they didn’t have to find out why because they had eachother and that’s all that mattered. 

techno needed more than that, though. he needed answers unlike the rest of them who didn’t care about finding out where they came from. he was always the type to _wonder off._

he refused to hold onto his bittersweet thoughts for any longer, instead shaking his head and pushing forward. he knew where he was headed first and that was finding dream in the overworld.

but there was a slight problem. techno didn’t know _exactly_ how to get there. he hasn’t been in the overworld since he first got to the nether. he forgot what it felt like to see water from a pond or any real animals other than pigmen.

of course, he did eat actual food and drank water, but wilbur was always the one to go out for supplies every month. the brunette feared that techno’s trauma could effect him going back to the overworld and tommy and tubbo were far too young, so he was stuck with the job.

walking for what felt like hours, he found a portal. he wasn’t sure if this was the one that wilbur used for supply runs and there was no other way to tell other than to just head straight through.

he glanced back at the fortress in the distance, fog already clouding his vision from how far it was becoming. 

he _needed_ to do this. he just hoped that they would understand.

techno hesitantly placed a hand through the portal, feeling a surge of power shoot up his arm. it stung and the purple hue wanted to devour more of him just like it did many years ago. 

was this really worth it?

only one way to find out.


	3. overworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MCC WAS TODAY AND I WATCHED TOMMY’S STREAM ALL OF THEM DID SO WELL!!
> 
> i was suddenly hit with a wave of motivation after reading through some of my comments so here we are
> 
> enjoy the chapter!

_thump!_

the pink haired man crashed onto a bank of sand, near a big vast ocean. the sky was covered in darkness and techno suddenly felt out of place.

it’s been so many years since he’s seen anything other than red, fire, and lava. it was like seeing colors for the first time.

he hoisted himself off the ground and readjusted his bag which had previously fallen down with him. mobs would be out at this hour, so it wasn’t a good idea to be unarmed.

techno took out his sword and held it in one hand, trying to ignore the numbing sensation that was spreading. the portal made him feel like he was outside of his own body.

a growling sound made him jump back into reality and he swung his sword swiftly behind him. it sliced right through the zombies head and it fell to the ground with pooling blood.

he needed to leave and find somewhere to hide before anything else came from the shadows.

looking around him, his surrounding’s consisted of various things. the sand lead up a little farther, but grass could be seen in the other direction, and lots of trees. maybe a dark oaked forest.

this really didn’t feel like wilbur’s portal for supply runs.

as soon as he started making his way to the forest, an arrow swooshed past him. he spun around and blocked another arrow with his sword. a shield would be really useful right about now.

techno got closer to his target and aimed for the ribs, or rather, bone ribs. the skeleton’s pieces were starting to fall apart, but it continued to try and aim another arrow. 

he kicked it in the torso with his knee and cut off it’s bone arm, letting the skeleton fall apart. once the coast was clear, he picked up the scraps of bones, just incase he needed it for something important.

then he was back on his way to the forest. 

——————————

“ _jesus_ , wilbur! i can’t believe you let him _leave_ like that!!” shouted a very upset tommy, who was trying to pin the blame on wilbur.

wilbur pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, not too happy with himself either. “i didn’t mean to, tommy. i thought he was going back to bed.”

”you know how much he struggles to sleep everynight. it was stupid of you to leave him by himself and now he’s gone!”

while those two were arguing, a certain short brunette was looking around the room. tubbo was always really good at evaluating and thinking through situations rather calmly unlike the others.

”i don’t think he went out for a walk. he took a lot of his stuff, he’ll probably be gone for a while.” tubbo interjected, not glancing their way.

wilbur crossed his arms and raised a brow in confusion. “what would he need to leave for? he wouldn’t go to the overworld.. would he?” his eyes suddenly widened in realization.

”we need to go and get him right now.” tommy pitched in, determination fueling his voice. 

the loud gremlin was about to head out of the room to go on his quest, but wilbur was quick to pull him by the back of his collar.

”it’ll be nighttime in the overworld, so it wouldn’t be a good idea to leave now. besides, we can’t be sure he went there.”

”more of a reason to check now! what if he’s in _danger_!?”

tubbo looked between the two who were about to get into a heated argument and immediately got in the middle.

”stop this! fighting isn’t going to fix anything! we can head out in the morning and be more prepared. techno is more than capable of handling himself. neither of us should doubt him, it’s our fault for not helping him when he was clearly going through a rough time.”

tommy and wilbur’s faces dropped into a mix of sadness and guilt. they instantly knew that being there for eachother was the most important thing right now.

”you’re right tubbo, i’m sorry.” wilbur apologized, placing a hand on his shoulder.

tommy didn’t respond and instead got silent, leaving the atmosphere cold and empty. he stared at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed, and his fists pulled together.

”we’re going to find him, tommy.” 

tubbo tried to reassure him, but it didn’t shift tommy’s mood like it usually would. they were going to need lots of rest for the journey tomorrow.

——————————

the walk towards the forest wasn’t too long, but it proved to be more difficult than anticipated. in the sand area, it was easy for mobs to spot him, so he found himself constantly running away and dodging anything that tried to attack him.

he was panting heavily and trying to catch his breath when he got to the forest. the sounds of crickets kept him alert and he really didn’t want to sleep out in the forest tonight.

techno slumped down against a tree to stop his racing heart. he pulled out a bottle of water from his inventory and drank some, feeling instantly refreshed.

 _god_ , he wondered how long he could keep this up for. of course, he was trained and was very good at combat, but not when he was outnumbered by monsters and on the run.

he knew that wilbur, tommy, and tubbo have probably already figured out that he’s left. he feels awful for leaving without a goodbye and he was worried that they would try and look for him.

that’s the last thing he wanted.

he didn’t want any of them to be put in danger just because he wanted to search for answers. this was his mission, not theirs. he could do this all by himself.

finally getting the motivation to get up, he planted his hands on the ground, and used them to stand. 

suddenly, something licked the front of his boots.

a small white dog stood at the edge of his feet, staring up at him with big doe eyes. techno was immediately distracted by it and kneeled down to pet it’s head.

”hey there. are you lost, boy?” he asked softly, scratching behind it’s ear.

it began licking his hand and showering him with affection that he’s lacked for so many years. techno made sure to check the red collar, but there was no name attached.

he assumed that it came from a village and was lost or maybe even a stray. if it _did_ come from a village, that would mean one is close by.

”i’m going to name you sleepy. how does that sound?” he asked and smiled, as if the dog could understand him.

it kept licking his hand, so he took that as a yes. taking a bone out of his backpack, he tossed it to his new dog and sleepy was overjoyed by his new present.

he started running with the bone in the opposite direction, completely catching techno off guard.

” _hey_! wait!” 

the pink haired man yelled after him, chasing the dog into the woods. he caught the attention of multiple mobs by his loud voice which only made him run faster.

sleepy was quicker than techno, but not fast enough where he was out of sight.

techno realized mid-chase exactly where sleepy was taking him. _a village_.

warm light loomed over tiny houses bundled together, a path directing him. he thanked whatever god was up there, if there was any, that he had found this dog.

he walked around the village, trying not to disturb anybody who was out of their house. not too many were out because of the time, but there were a few wandering. 

unwanted memories flooded him like a big crashing wave. he wanted to shut the world out, but he knew that he couldn’t. trauma wasn’t that easy to get rid of.

techno bit his lip and walked deeper into it, sleepy trailing behind. he looked so out of place compared to everyone else, especially because of his appearance. people from his childhood village would look at him weirdly for his pink hair.

it was just so _rare_.

bustling sounds came from nearby and it led him to a tavern. _of course_ , it was the only thing open at that hour.

techno pushed past the door, a bell from above his head starting to ring. he walked over to the counter where they served drinks and took a seat. he didn’t like drinking, hell, he didn’t even know what alcohol tasted like, but his mother always taught him that it was bad.

”are you going to get anything, sir?” a woman who was cleaning a glass cup with a cloth asked him. 

he shook his head and waved her off politely. “i don’t have any bits on me right now. i just need to sit for a while.”

”don’t stay for too long if you’re not going to buy anything.” she remarked in a tone, walking off to the back of the tavern.

he sighed and ran a hand over his face, looking down at sleepy. he was sitting down next to techno’s chair waiting patiently, bone in mouth. 

techno wanted to buy the poor little guy a steak or something, but he truly didn’t have any bits. all that was used in the nether was gold, but he didn’t think they used that as currency here.

glancing over to his side, a short man with a pair of goggles was sitting down, drinking something that techno couldn’t quite pinpoint.

he decided to strike up conversation.

”you come here often?” techno asked, suddenly realizing how bad that sounded. he didn’t mean for it to sound like that at all. curse his anxiety.

the guy in blue slowly turned his head towards techno and took a long pause. techno felt uncomfortable under his gaze, especially because of the goggles.

he lifted them above his head and gave a small smile.

”my name’s george.”


	4. reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! jeez it’s been a while since my last update, i’ve been very busy, how’re you all doing?
> 
> i still have lots of things planned for this book so stay tuned, it’s only just getting started 
> 
> having said that — enjoy!! <3

“techno,” he responded, extending a hand for the brunette to take.

they shook hands momentarily, the atmosphere slightly dense.

”me and my friends come here often, though i don’t think i’ve seen you around before.” george narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where exactly this pink haired man came from.

techno rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of what he should say. he felt sort of weird explaining how he got there. 

‘yeah it’s not like my childhood village was set on fire and pigmen took me into a portal so i woke up in the arms of a stranger now years later i’m having nightmares so i’m trying to find my childhood friend along with my purpose’

scratch that, he needed to think fast.

”uh, just traveling for a bit, seems like the best place to stay for now. this is my dog sleepy.” he jerked his thumb in the direction of his dog who was gnawing at his reward.

george’s eyes immediately lit up and he got out of his chair to pet the fluffy dog.

”oh my _god_! he’s so cute.” the man with goggles giggled softly, rubbing the dog’s belly.

techno let himself smile a bit at the cute sight. “found him in the woods. he was lickin’ my boots and i almost had a heart attack.” he joked. 

the shorter man laughed, giving techno a beaming expression.

the moment didn’t last too long because another man that was taller in black hair tied with a bandana walked over to them.

”george, who’s this?”

——————————

tommy aggressively shoved a bunch of supplies he would need for the road, scowling at himself. 

he hated the fact that techno left without a goodbye. he hated that the man left at all.

did they not matter to him anymore? 

it seemed like techno just wanted to leave them forever, but that couldn’t be the case, right?

”tommy? are you almost done?” tubbo called from the other side of the door, his voice muffled.

the blonde closed up his inventory and strapped it onto his hunched back. “yeah give me a minute!” he yelled, a little more harsh than he intended.

tubbo nodded even though tommy couldn’t see him and headed downstairs to meet up with wilbur.

once they were all together, wilbur made sure everything they needed was in each bag.

”are you sure it’s a good idea to go out this late, wilbur?” tubbo asked warily.

wilbur sighed and put his sword away. “tommy is right. we can be far too late by the time we’re there. techno is good at holding his own, but he’s never had to deal with so many mobs before.”

tommy was still silent, letting his brothers discuss about the best strategy they should tackle. he grabbed a torch out of his bag and a match, setting it on fire. it alarmed tubbo and wilbur out of their conversation.

”let’s just go.” tommy walked ahead, leading the way for them.

“how will we know which portal he’s gone through?” tubbo looked up at wilbur, asking the eldest for an opinion.

“we can’t be sure, but i’ve got a hunch that it’s the one closest by the far right. his boots left behind some tracks on the netherrack.” he pointed towards the floor and tubbo’s eyes followed.

they walked until they met the end of the foot prints. a nether portal.

”who’s going in first?” tommy turned, his attention drifting to them.

wilbur stepped forward. ”i’ll go. i’m the one who constantly goes there anyways.” 

tubbo and tommy nodded in agreement, watching as their older brother stepped a foot into the portal, then his entire body.

——————————

techno nearly died on the spot from the sudden interruption. you can tell he doesn’t do very well under social situations.

the raven was analyzing him like a puzzle with all the missing pieces, arms crossed, and eyebrows arched. 

george quickly got to his feet. “he’s new around here, sapnap! and he’s got a _dog!”_

the man called sapmap, or whatever his name was, drifted his eyes in the direction of the dog and instantly smiled. 

are dogs just a regular way of getting people’s attention?

”he’s a cute one. where’d you get him?” sapnap asked the pink haired man.

techno was relieved at the sudden change in uncomfortable atmosphere and relieved that this person wasn’t asking sudden questions about how he got to the village.

”he’s a stray, so i found him in the woods not too long ago.” 

the man was honestly surprised that he hasn’t been kicked out of the tavern for having a dog in there yet, but maybe no one’s noticed since sleepy is rather quiet.

”wait till dream see’s him, george. he’s been wanting us to tame a dog for a while.” sapnap laughed and squatted down to pet sleepy.

techno immediately flinched at the name, his blood running _cold._

_did he hear that correctly?_

”i’m sorry, who’re you talking about..?” techno interjected momentarily, his mouth feeling dry.

there was no way this was the same dream he was friends with when they were little. it’s impossible that he could have found him this early on.

“dream’s our other friend. tall blonde who always wears a mask. he’s pretty popular around here, but you’re just traveling, so i get why you wouldn’t know him.” george clarified to a shocked techno.

his jaw dropped and he stayed there looking at the other two dumbfounded.

he didn’t believe in god, but boy, this was truly a miracle. his luck had just completely done a 180.

“why do you look so shocked, dude?” the raven laughed nervously, trying to understand the sudden revelation.

techno quickly got out of his bar stool. “i know who dream is. i was his bestfriend from childhood! where is he now?” 

sapnap and george both exchanged a wary look. oh god, they probably thought techno was some crazy fan trying to meet him or something.

george folded his arms and gave him a perplexed look. “dream’s never said anything about a childhood friend. then again, he doesn’t like talking about his past.” he said, turning back to techno.

the taller one nodded in agreement. “he’s training some of the village kids right now. do you want to go and see if we have the right person?” 

techno nodded briefly and they headed out of the tavern to go see him, sleepy trailing behind.

——————————

wilbur made it to the other side of the portal successfully just as he’s done many other times.

when he was first getting supply runs, it was hard to make it through without a rough landing, but he got used to it overtime.

not even seconds after, tommy and tubbo came tumbling behind him, sending them all to the ground

“thanks for heads up.” wilbur grumbled, shoving them off of him.

tubbo was rolled over trying to spit out the sand and tommy was rubbing his head from the impact.

”don’t stand _infront_ of the portal then _dipshit_!” the blonde snapped.

they all got up and dusted off any sand that stuck to them, trying to make sure all their belongings were intact. mobs were out at every corner, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

tommy and tubbo were awestruck by the world before them. it’s been a very long time since they got to see the overworld and how beautifully different it was. 

suddenly, an arrow struck throw an arm like a knife right through a canvas.

tubbo hunched over and yelped out in pain, holding onto his arm that was severely bleeding. 

tommy’s eyes widened in horror and wilbur rapidly tried to remain calm, blocking another arrow that almost hit a stunned tommy with his shield. they’d soon be surrounded.

they had to leave _immediately._


	5. scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so UH NOT THE TECHNO HOUSE READING MY FIC DURING BOOK CLUB TIME?? hello fellow classmates
> 
> i know i left all of you on a huge cliffhanger last time BUT FEAR NOT THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!
> 
> enjoy <3

his stomach was flooded with untamed anxiety. it seemed way too good to be true. the journey was moving along way faster than he expected for him to not be suspicious of it.

sleepy noticed his discomfort and trailed closely behind him as a way of making him feel safe. techno appreciated that.

the cobblestone path carried the group over to another side of the village. there was a campfire at the center and logs surrounding it, children perched on them.

”that’s why bow’s are better for far range.” a familiar, but far more mature voice said to the village kids who were watching in awe.

the blonde withdrew an arrow on his bow and shot it straight at a target that was attached to a tree. it was directly on the center.

”mr. dream! will we be using our wooden swords for tomorrow’s lesson?” a little girl raised her voice.

dream moved his mask slightly to the side and gave her a warm smile before patting her on the head. “swords are for next week, katie.”

sapnap and george approached him as soon as he was a little further away from the children to clean his weapons, techno hiding behind them. 

he didn’t know why exactly he felt so _afraid._

the raven was the first to call out for him. “hey dream! how was practice, man?” 

dream hadn’t turned around yet, still focused on his weapons and putting them in their respective places. 

“i think they learned a lot today. after their meal i was planning on talking to them about an old folklore before bed,” he hummed.

george cleared his throat and walked over to sit down on the counter infront of dream, catching his attention. “well.. we have someone you _might_ just recognize from your childhood.”

the taller one stared at him in confusion, only to turn around and be met with cold blue eyes.

light green and blue suddenly collided. 

——————————

tubbo was hunched against a stone wall, holding his arm in pain. they ran to a nearby cave as soon as tubbo was struck to fix up the wound.

it was bleeding rapidly and wilbur was trying his best to get the gauze prepared.

“tubbo, i’m going to need you to put this cloth in your mouth and bite down. it’s going to hurt a lot, but you’ll be just fine, okay?” wilbur told him for reassurance.

tubbo looked anything but reassured. his face was sweating heavily and his anxiety was arising with the numb sensation spreading throughout his entire arm.

tommy held onto his other hand, just as wilbur had instructed him, so that it would help tubbo calm down a little more. 

now that tubbo was able to bite down on the cloth, wilbur had his hands around the arrow. if he pulled it out abruptly, instant bleeding would happen, so they needed to be extra careful. 

“1.. 2.. 3..!” 

a yelp of pain muffled by the cloth made both tommy and wilbur dismal, wishing their friend could only feel better.

wilbur dabbed rubbing alcohol over it to prevent spread of infection and then patched it up tightly with gauze, but was gentle with the process.

tubbo was crying from the sudden overwhelming events, but he managed to regulate his breathing. 

they had placed torches around the cave that they found and thankfully it was a small one, so it was vacant of mobs.

wilbur sighed and removed the cloth from tubbo’s mouth. “the wound will be fine, just try not to use the arm too much for a couple of weeks and don’t strain it. luckily, it wasn’t too deep.” 

tubbo nodded and rubbed a hand over the gauze, wincing slightly. tommy kept squeezing his hand every so often to let him know that it was okay.

”will we be staying here for the night then, wilbur?” tommy finally spoke up, turning to the one in charge.

the brunette packed up the first aid kit and looked out onto the horizon. “it’s probably the best idea for right now. we were supposed to be on the move, but with tubbo’s wound we can’t just get back out there. especially at this time.”

they all silently agreed on that together and set up some blankets for them to sleep. it would mean laying on hard stone for an entire night.

but this was all for techno.

——————————

silence filled the room. it was almost suffocating to stand there and watch everything unfold. george and sapnap exchanged a mixture of looks in the process.

“ _so.._ do you know him?” sapnap turned towards dream for some sort of response, anything.

techno was anxiously waiting, praying to whatever god was up there that dream didn’t have amnesia or something from the past events.

the man in green scanned him with piercing eyes and then suddenly, he blinked.

“how are you.. alive? i thought that portal killed you. i thought _they_ killed you..” 

techno fidgeted with the hem of his white dress shirt, trying to come up with a way to respond to that on the spot.

”i thought you were dead too.”

silence filled the room again. 

george and sapnap _really_ didn’t expect this one.

dream unclipped his mask and set it off to the side, moving over to hug his old friend. techno hadn’t been hugged in a very long time and he honestly didn’t want to hug dream.

he just very awkwardly hugged him and patted his back. 

like a weird person would do.

he immediately tried to shift the conversation to the more important part. “i came back to see you and maybe—“

”wow you’ve really changed. you dress so.. regal now and you talk so monotone. since when did you grow out your hair?” dream interrupted to point out minor things.

this irked techno a bit, but he shook it off. just dream being dream.

”yeah, i grew up. that’s what happens. listen, i need—“

”but how did you get back? and how did you even survive over there? it must’ve been like hell, right??”

techno’s face dropped. okay, now he was getting slightly annoyed. 

“i’m just messing with you!” dream interjected, slinging an arm over techno’s shoulders. “i wanted to have a good laugh with you like the old times before we talked about anything serious. what is it you wanna ask me?”

finally.

he straightened his collar to brush dream off, but the other man didn’t seem to get the memo. always one for attention.

“i needed to find you because i’m on sort of a.. mission. i need to find answers about where i really came from...” techno frowned, staring down at the wooden planks as if they could talk back.

dream let go of him and stared, raising a brow in the process. “where do i come into play?”

he sighed and reached inside of his backpack, pulling out a sacred scroll. “i’ve never told anyone about this, but when i woke up this was left in my pocket,” he said as he opened it, “and i’ve been trying to figure out what everything means.”

‘ _there_ _will come a ruler._

_the legacy of the lost one._

_born in the nether, raised in the overworld._

_return to the kingdom._

_for your people wait the second command.’_


	6. fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY SPOOKY SEASON EVERYONE >:D
> 
> now i know the waits been a little while long,,, okay maybe a lot but weekly updates are hard man
> 
> having said that, i am having a really fun time making this and i’m so thankful for all the support
> 
> p.s - we might be having a special addition to the sleepyboi’s very soon
> 
> please enjoy <3

sun beamed down against the soft caramel curtains that clung onto the windows. it brought warmth and light to techno’s face as he rolled in bed. 

he ended up crashing onto the hard wood floor which startled him awake. someone rushed to open the door shortly after.

”is everything okay in here?” a concerned sapnap asked as he tried to help techno up.

after techno had shown dream the scroll, dream had suggested that they sleep this off first. something about not being able to think properly when tired, but that didn’t make any sense to techno.

to be fair, though, he was a huge night owl.

they placed him in one of dream’s guest rooms just next to the bathroom. it wasn’t too small, but not too big. atleast it was cozy.

techno got up and brushed himself off, refusing to let sapnap help him. “yeah, i’m fine. just a bad dream again.”

”you sure do get those a lot, huh?” sapnap questioned as he leaned against the door, arms folded.

the pink haired man shot him a glare and then started to put some of his scattered things away.

”i just came here to get some answers. i have a family at home that i need to get back to.”

sapnap suddenly perked up at that.

”you have a family of your own? like kids and—“

techno quickly cut him off by pausing him with his hand and shaking his head. “no, they’re like brothers to me.”

the raven nodded slowly in understanding. “dream and george are like my older brothers too. i couldn't imagine a life without them.” he laughed softly to himself and then stared back at techno. “i hope things really do work out for you, man.”

they shared a small smile before george called them down for breakfast. sapnap was the first to head down and then techno followed, making sure to tie his untamed hair in a braid and brush his teeth.

”how’d you sleep last night?” dream first asked, giving him a plate of eggs. the village had a farm near the other side so that must’ve been where they came from.

techno shrugged, “like i usually do.” 

a brunette came down from the upstairs, eyes droopy and hair in a bundle. _talk about sleeping beauty._

dream and sapnap were suppressing wheezes and snickers like little children.

”what’s the plan for today, dream?” he yawned before moving over to the kitchen and picking out his own plate.

the taller one cleared his throat and put his hands down on the table, looking between everyone. 

“first, we’re going to find out who left the scroll in techno’s pocket. the last thing techno saw was pigmen taking him through the portal, but anyone could’ve slipped it in his pocket before or after. then, once we talk to them, we figure out who this prophecy is truly meant for.”

sapnap looked momentarily confused. “but.. how will we find out who left it there? it’s old and crinkly.” he said as he pointed at it.

dream smirked as if he was some smartass. “we just take it down to the village librarian. usually these types of scrolls can be tracked down by signature, handwriting, or hidden writings. for example, using invisible ink.”

they all seemed to be in agreement with dream’s proposition, so they all got ready to head out.

——————————

tommy kept wrapping the gauze around tubbo’s arm till it was secure once again. every night they would have to change the gauze just for extra precaution.

he was more than happy to help his bestfriend feel better if he was the one doing it.

”do you think everything will be okay, tommy? that we’ll actually find techno..?”

the blonde sighed before finishing up. “i don’t know. but i know he can’t have gone far.” 

they locked eyes and stared at eachother for a moment. tommy could see tubbo’s eyes starting to water and he quickly looked away. he didn’t want to see tubbo cry because it hurt more than anything.

”i guess.”

then tommy walked off into the other side of the cave to help wilbur finish getting everything.

tubbo looked down at his open palm and then clenched it back up. it hurt to open his fist and close it. it hurt to move it at all.

being the resilient boy he was, he got up anyways and went over to go help them.

once they were done, wilbur lead the way. the plan was to head off and try to find a village. then, ask if they’ve seen any pink haired tall men around. 

well, the idea sounded better in wilbur’s head.

barley an hour went by where they were walking through a forest that tommy began complaining about his sore feet.

”you don’t hear tubbo complaining about his wounded shoulder now relax about your damn feet!” the older one snapped in a heat of stress.

it was all a little too much at the moment.

tommy got quiet and then raised his voice. “i didn’t mean to upset you, wil- i just—“

_snap!_

a twig rustled behind them and they all jumped at the same time, tommy clinging onto tubbo for dear life. he was using him as a human shield and tubbo just rolled his eyes.

“it’s probably just a squirrel or something.“

then a figure swooshed past them and tackled wilbur towards the ground, holding a knife up to his neck.

_”nobody move.”_

——————————

dream and george walked ahead of sapnap and techno, talking about past quests they’ve been on. sapnap seemed pretty used to being left out so he hung around the back with techno.

”so, what exactly are you looking for out here other than answers? i know someone’s gotta have a better reason if they came all the way to talk to _him.”_ he joked and nodded towards dream.

techno was staring down at the cobblestone path, suddenly jolting up when sapnap tried to make conversation. 

“oh, uh, i just feel like the scroll was something important worth lookin’ for.”

the raven nodded. “and why didn’t you and your brothers just go back to the overworld after you got stuck there? if you had a portal for supply runs you could’ve just come back entirely.”

sleepy looked up at techno with big soft eyes as if he understood what he was saying and walked close to him. “it’s not that simple. we were only kids when it happened and we lost our homes. nothin’ was the same.”

“you kind of just adapted to the place there?”

“it didn’t matter where we were as long as we were all together. either way, we were terrified of what would happen if we left. the pigmen would probably come back after us.”

“but if you’re out here.. then wouldn’t that mean—“

”hopefully my brothers have stayed and haven’t gone off doing anything stupid.”

they both fell into silence after that, the atmosphere growing tense. techno really hoped they hadn’t left to go find him. 

_he didn’t want to be found._

instantly, techno collided with dream’s back because his head was in the clouds. he could smell the scent of fresh books and carved wood. it was a small shack, but the window’s displayed thousands of books inside.

“are you sure she’ll be able to help?” george glanced over at dream.

”yeah, she’s helped me plenty of times!” the blonde exclaimed and pushed past the door, a tiny bell going off above their heads.

what was it with the bells in this village?

——————————

“i.. am.. tommy.. and.. this.. is.. tubbo.. we.. come.. in.. peace..” tommy tried to coax the person off of wilbur as if they were an alien.

wilbur mentally face palmed at that.

the guy didn’t seem too amused, but he got off of wilbur and helped him back up.

”i didn’t know you were all kids.. my apologies. i know sometimes children can get confused when trespassing. i’m philza.” the man gave a friendly smile and then extended his hand for the group to shake.

tommy had his face scrunched up. “and why would we trust you- you b—“

tubbo hit tommy’s side with his elbow and watched him wince before hunching over. he had been clinging onto him out of pure fear.

”what he meant to say was, we didn’t mean to trespass. we’re looking for our brother.” he smiled back and finally shook philza’s hand.

before philza could say anything, wilbur squinted his eyes in suspicion. “how do we know you’re not just tricking us?”

the older man chuckled softly. “trust me, i would never hurt a bunch of kids.”

”i’m an adult!” tommy interjected.

wilbur did another mental facepalm. one of these days, tommy was going to get them killed.

“how about i show you guys to my cottage near the end of the forest? i’ll get you some warm tea and maybe something better for that wound.” he suddenly pointed towards tubbo’s arm. 

“that sounds lovely! where is it by?” tubbo said, pushing past the other two idiots to follow the stranger. 

tommy and wilbur exchanged a look of suspicion before reluctantly trailing behind. it’s not like they had a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technojah


	7. reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW THIS IS EARLY BUUUT I CANT HELP IT I HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS FOR THE NEXT UPCOMING CHAPTERS SO UH 
> 
> THIS WEEKEND ILL BE POSTING THE NEXT ONE WHICH WILL BE POG
> 
> HOPEFULLY
> 
> anyways i hope you’re doing good and please enjoy the chapter <3

thousand’s upon thousand’s of books lay sleeping on the shelves, waiting to be read. dust was fueling the area around them and light shunned through the big glass windows, displaying a big staircase that lead up to another floor.

it was a pretty spacious library, but the village itself wasn’t small, so it made sense. 

dream lead the group all the way to the top of the staircase and planted the scroll infront of a girl with dark hair and two streaks of blonde.

”what is it that you need..?” she spoke softly, raising her eyes from the stack of books she was organizing.

dream looked baffled and dramatically put a hand over his heart. “not even a hello, niki? wow, so cold.”

the girl, niki, smiled and quickly apologized. “hey,” she then tilted her head and glanced over at techno. “who’s your friend?”

techno visibly tensed and dream gave him a harsh pat on the shoulder. “oh we go way back, childhood bestfriends. that’s actually the reason we’re here. we need you to tell us where this came from.” he said before pointing towards the old scroll.

niki nodded and put on a pair of circular glasses to see better. she used a device with a light attached to the bottom to inspect. techno’s never seen anything like it. the purple light was hovered over the back and the front of the paper.

she sighed after and it didn’t sound like a good sigh.

”sorry guys, but this has nothing on it. the handwriting they used is very common and there’s no invisible ink. it could’ve been anybody.”

the group frowned, but techno hadn’t come that far to get no for an answer. or maybe he was just relentless.

”is there anybody who can tell us?” his arms were folded and he appeared slightly on edge.

the brunette suddenly shot up before going under her desk to flip through some papers. she pulled out a large map and set it down infront of them.

pulling out a quill and ink, she marked where they needed to go. “an old friend of mine rules a kingdom up north of this village. it’s a little far, but the journey will be worth it. he knows about everything you need to know.”

they all visibly relaxed at her words. this was definitely something they could work with. 

“how will we know we’ve found the right person?” george asked from behind sapnap.

she stood up and handed the map to techno.

“his name is eret. tell him that i sent you and he’ll explain.”

——————————

tubbo swayed his feet as philza poured him a cup of tea. light smoke emitted from the glass and the heat warmed tubbo’s hands.

the cottage was pretty cozy.

”so, you’re telling me your brother left without a goodbye?” philza asked as he put the tea kettle away.

wilbur rested his head on the palm of his hand, clearly needing more rest. “yeah.. but we know he didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“he could’ve atleast left a note or something..” tommy grumbled from his chair.

philza nodded in understanding, almost like a wise father would to his children.

”nothing is permanent. i’m sure you guys will find him, but don’t overwork yourselves in the process.” he jerked his head in tubbo’s direction.

tubbo’s wrappings were replaced with stitches now, thanks to philza’s handy work, and knowledge in treating wounds. he also gave the boy some painkillers which helped numb it down tremendously.

”you haven’t seen any tall pink haired man wandering around have you?” tubbo asked, leaning forward.

tommy was having a battle with his seat because it was too tiny for him and in the shape of a mushroom. wilbur simply wacked him on the back of the head for slouching so much.

”oh! last night while i was out getting wood, i heard someone yell something. i think they were chasing after a dog? but i remember seeing a flash of pink.” 

the three brothers all turned their attention towards philza who was cleaning some dishes near his sink.

”do you know where he ran off to?” wilbur remained calm, trying to get the details all together. hopefully this wasn’t all some trap.

philza’s face scrunched up a bit in concern. “he went towards the eastern village, but dream’s there. hopefully he hasn’t run into him or anything.”

they all shared a confused look before tommy stood up straighter to ask a question. “isn’t dream.. techno’s friend? the one he’s looking for?? wait wait— why is this guy a bastard?”

”i’ve had awful experiences with him and he’s not someone you wanna mess with. behind that smiling mask, there’s an entirely different person.”

_what?_

”are you saying techno could be in potential danger?” 

philza rummaged through his things and pulled out a few items. “if dream’s the guy he needs to see, then yes. i’m going to have to come so that i can lead the way. i don’t want you kids getting hurt either.”

with that, they left in a hurry, leaving a small cup full of tea on the counter.

——————————

a horse kicked it’s feet towards the air, startling a brunette with goggles. he fell on a haystack which earned a cackle from sapnap.

they started to verbally argue as dream tried to settle a horse for techno. 

right now, their goal was to get a few horses from the barn to make their travel shorter. dream, sapnap, and george already claimed a horse a long time ago, but techno hasn’t.

“what type of horse are you looking for?” dream asked as he moved over from each stable with techno.

techno was pretty picky when it came to his items or anything he needed to use, so it was going to be difficult.

”somethin’ that’s fast, but can also jump atleast three. health would also be pretty useful.” he said as he analyzed the horses with his intimidating glare.

the blonde chuckled at that. “i know i’m supposed to tell you that the horses don’t bite, but i’ll probably be having to tell _them_ that from the way you’re staring.” he flashed a smile. 

techno was too distracted by the different horses to get his joke. “what’s the stats on this one?” he pointed towards a black horse with a streak of white down its nose.

grabbing his clipboard, dream looked through the list. “his names rider. the jump and speed is pretty good, but the health is average.”

a bark pulled them out of their thoughts and they looked down at sleepy who was barking loudly at the horse.

”looks like i’m goin’ with this one then.” 

he got the lead and the saddle from dream, trying to steady the horse and get on it. it seemed scared, but not of techno.

of something else.

of _someone_ else.

it threw techno off as soon as dream got closer to help and techno hit the ground hard, the hay barely helping his fall.

”you okay?” dream asked, worry lacing his voice as he pulled techno up.

the pink haired man dusted himself off and nodded. “yeah, i just haven’t ridden a horse in a while.”

he attempted again, this time, the horse growing more calm. he fed it an apple that sapnap tossed him from a barrel to gain its trust and then they were on their way.

sleepy on the other hand was sleeping infront of techno between the lead and his torso. it probably would’ve been a better idea to leave him in the village, but he didn’t know if he’d ever be back. 

the sun was starting to set onto the horizon and it created a beautiful glow of orange, yellow, and pink. the biome they had gone into was a terrain of tall dark trees and flowers. 

it was good to be back home again.

they stopped by a lake nearby to freshen off from the heat. techno hadn’t showered in 2 days, which was disgusting, but it’s not like he could.

all they did was take off their blouses and set them off ontop of a boulder. the water was freezing cold and sent a chill up their spines.

nonetheless, sapnap took the opportunity to start shoving water in george’s face, and techno watched as dream tried to break up their fight.

as he felt the weight of the world slowly lift off his shoulders, techno could relax. even for just that moment.


	8. kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> man......... it’s been a while
> 
> sorry for the wait, i was taking sometime off throughout the days to better my mental health and catch up on schoolwork/streams
> 
> i’m excited for this one cause eret is such a cool character to write out and he’s a great person in general
> 
> hope you enjoy the chapter!! <3

“are we there yet?” tommy barked from behind wilbur and tubbo. wilbur shot him a glare, clearly tired from the nonstop traveling. 

he had to take care of two running teenagers too.

philza smiled softly and chuckled. “only a bit more. they can’t have gone far, it’s only noon.”

the brothers exchanged a pair of looks. 

“but the sun is going down,” tubbo pointed towards the horizon and streaks of yellow mixed with pink appeared. the sun wasn’t completely devoured by the outline of the world, just on top of it.

“not entirely. it’s around four or five.” philza pushed a big branch off to the side so he can move past a tree, which ended up whacking tommy in the face.

a village came into view, the one that techno was staying in, with villagers roaming all over. the farmers were plowing the fields, the merchants were selling jewels, and the kids were all gathered together playing games.

they haven’t seen real people other than themselves in such a long time. it was a little terrifying.

philza motioned them over to follow him and they hesitantly complied. as soon as they made it inside, someone recognized philza.

“phil! it’s been a while since i last saw you, oh my goodness.”

the man with fluffy brown hair and glasses greeted philza with a bright smile, giving him a quick, but warm hug.

he let go momentarily to look over at the group. wilbur was already mentally aware of how bad they looked and how awful they probably smelled.

however, the man was nothing but kind.

”i’m badboyhalo, but you can call me bad for short! are you friends with phil?”

he extended a hand for them to shake, but tommy just leaned towards wilbur’s ear. “that’s a really fucking cringe name,” he whispered. 

bad’s eyes widened and tubbo nearly died of embarrassment on the spot. “he didn’t mean that—“ tubbo tried to quickly correct tommy, but bad cut him off.

”did he just curse?”

they all fell into uncomfortable silence and tommy shuffled in his spot. philza nervously chuckled at that. “just don’t curse around him guys, he doesn’t like it.”

wilbur was quick to clamp a hand over tommy’s mouth before he could say anything stupid. 

“of course.”

bad relaxed a little and so did all of them too. there was something about him that just made them feel safe no matter what. kind of how philza was so heartwarming and caring. no wonder those two were friends.

”listen, we’re looking for dream. do you know where he might be?” phil glanced around the crowd of people all packed together. 

the brunette with glasses folded his arms and shook his head. “he left on a.. quest i think? he said it was for an old friend of his. i didn’t end up going because i still have some tasks to do at the ministry before midnight.”

great. they already left.

”do you know where they went?”

”eret’s kingdom. niki can give you the map that you’ll need.”

——————————

a rainbow flag was raised high and mighty above the kingdom. it was wavering with pride, but a gate was keeping them out.

the view was a gorgeous sight to see yet they were a bit too far out of view.

”okay so obviously, this area’s heavily guarded. but if we tell them who sent us they’ll most likely let us in,” techno raised his voice and fixed his braid.

they all silently agreed and walked closer with their horses. two guards were near the front of the gate talking to eachother.

”yeah, i told you it probably wasn’t a good idea.” 

“hey! it’s not like i didn’t atleast try.”

the horses came to a halt as dream, george, sapnap, and techno shared a glance at eachother. they didn’t know if it was a good time to interrupt their conversation.

“you four! are you trespassing?” the shorter one tried to look intimidating as he held up a trident, but he failed miserably. the guy next to him laughed at his attempt.

“no! not at all. we came here to see, eret. niki sent us for answers on something really important,” dream chimed in.

the guy who had just been laughing quieted down a bit. “how do we know you’re not lying?”

”oh come on—“

they stopped their bickering as soon as a tall figure with a crown and curly dark hair walked down towards them, hands behind his back. 

“ _gentleman.”_

he said in a very deep voice. his eyes were hidden behind sunglasses which left a mysterious aura. this was definitely the guy they needed.

”was antfrost and redvelvet giving you guys any trouble?” eret glanced over at the two guards who began instantly trying to defend themselves. 

he simply raised a hand and they went silent. it was as if this man could move mountains just by the single blink of an eye and suddenly techno felt somewhat intimidated.

“if niki sent you then you’re more than welcome here. follow me inside.” he said and the group obliged.

the interior of the castle was almost as breathtaking as the exterior. everything was neatly placed in order and was well kept with lots of regal ornaments.

paintings of landscapes and different kings were plastered on the walls as they walked by, as well as banners to tie the whole room together.

in the very center lied a chair fit for a king and eret took a seat. they all got down on their knees and bowed to show grated for such hospitality.

”no need for that. i’m not going to make you kneel for me. that’s not fair for you guys, is it?” he softly smiled and they got up quickly.

just before techno could talk to him about why they had come, a man was rushing down the hall with a few papers. 

well, a man with a fox tail.

”eret, the other kingdoms won’t stop sending you a bunch of letters for your hand in marriage, but i keep telling them that— oh,” he paused and stared at the group. “who’re these people?”

the king looked over at the fox and then back at the group. “why exactly do you need me, gentleman?” 

“i need to know about a prophecy. niki said you’d be the one who can give me answers.” techno reached into the back of his pocket and pulled out the scroll, walking over to eret.

the brunette took it in his hands to read, but techno couldn’t tell which part he was by because of the sunglasses. 

he looked up from the scroll, then to techno, and back at man with a fox tail.

”fundy, go to the library and fetch me the family tree book.”

without another word, fundy left the room to go find what was needed.

eret got up from his throne and techno stepped back a little in discouragement. he put his hands on the pink haired mans shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.

”do you know what you’re truly meant to be?”


	9. future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again.,.,., i’m so sorry that i kept you guys waiting for long but a lot happened this weekend and i’ve been taking care of things
> 
> i’m also really sorry that my last chapter wasn’t my best :( but i hope i can make it up with this one
> 
> p.s I WAS HALF WAY DONE AND IT FUCKING DELETED IM SO MAD!!!?!,!
> 
> enjoy <3

wilbur held up a large map towards the sun, tilting it in multiple directions.

”are we going the right way?”

a loud blonde snatched it from his hands and flipped it. “you had it upside down, moron.”

wilbur scoffed and started heading in the correct direction this time.

”phil, why didn’t we take any horses with us?” tubbo perked up as he tugged on philza’s sleeve.

the man scratched his neck and looked towards the ground. “all of the horses from the stables were already taken. plus, they cost a lot of bits.”

”but techno doesn’t have any bits?” tommy questioned.

”dream does.”

they continued walking down the forest, tall trees looming over them. the dirt was sticking to the soles of their shoes and the grass ran their ankles.

it was starting to get dark and it made them wary of their surroundings, as if the earth was going to devour them the more they went deeper into the forest.

tubbo’s voice came timid, “do you think.. that we’ll find him in time? what if he’s hurt..? or worse...” 

“don’t worry, big t, everything’s going to be just fine.” tommy quickly slung an arm over his shoulder to display comfort. 

suddenly, wilbur tripped over something and fell towards the ground, landing roughly.

he brought a hand up to his nose with his fingertips and saw blood when he pulled away. “what the..?”

a rope. it tripped him.

they weren’t alone in the forest anymore.

the last thing everybody saw was pitch black.

——————————

the king was narrowing his eyes at techno, examining him for any sort of reaction. his staring almost burned.

techno didn’t really know how to answer because he’s been asking himself that same thing his entire life.

_what was he truly meant to be?_

he remembered fondly of the days he would go out with his mother to farm potato’s. laying on the grass without a care in the world. his hat shielding him from the razing sun. it was so long ago, yet it felt like yesterday.

just a simple boy with a tragedy that happened to him. how was he meant for something greater if he wasn’t even sure of his own self-worth?

thankfully, he never had to answer the question because fundy scurried back with a large book.

the pages were thin and the cover was aged. there was lining of real gold at the top and techno could tell because of all the gold he studied in the nether. 

eret blew a bunch of the dust in techno’s direction, making him cough profusely. 

he turned around to see that his friends were gone. had they left him?

”don’t worry about them. fundy escorted them to my dining room while me and you have a little chat.”

the tall brunette walked away from his throne towards a large painting with the book, dragging around his royal robe. techno followed.

at first, he assumed that eret was going to explain something about the painting, but instead he pulled on a torch that was on the wall and it opened up a room behind it.

”this is my secret study room, but don’t tell anybody i’m showing you this,” he grinned and walked down the stairs with techno.

everything that was down there left techno in complete and utter awe. 

he’s never seen anything like it. then again, there’s a lot of things he hasn’t seen before until recently.

as techno gawked at the room for longer, eret set the large book down on his desk, causing a loud thud to boom.

he motioned techno over as he took a seat on top of the desk. very regal like.

“do you ever wonder why the pigmen took you in the first place?”

the pink haired man’s eyes widened and his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “how the hell do you know—“

”i know _everything_.”

“you’re not makin’ much sense here.”

eret sighed and paused for a few seconds. then he removed his sunglasses.

techno stared at white blank eyes. he had no pupils or anything. it was entirely white.

”i was born with them. i know, not really an eye catcher,” he chuckled to try before putting them back on. “i’m completely blind in both.”

techno shook his head, “but how? how do you know where you’re goin’?” how’d you get them..?”

the king took the book and placed it on his lap, flipping through the pages.

”my father.. herobrine. he had eyes like me, but he wasn’t born with them. something happened a long time ago. he had the ability to read the future just like i can but—“

”you have to tell me what my future is.”

”i can’t.”

“why not?”

then silence filled the room. eret inhaled and glanced down at the scriptures.

“because you’re not going to like it..”

——————————

wilbur’s eyes snapped open and he began to pant heavily, sweat beading down his forehead. 

he was sitting on a chair tied up from behind. god knows where the fuck his beanie went.

it was a dark room with a tiny white light hanging over his head and no one else was around. atleast he assumed that.

”you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he frowned as he tugged on the ropes. 

his wrists were starting to hurt from the pressure and he didn’t have anything on him to break free.

so he resorted to screaming his lungs out.

”HELP! IM TRAPPED WITH SOME FUCKING LUNATICS HERE!! HELP!!!”

a loud laugh made him stop yelling.

he squinted his eyes in the direction of the sound to see a short figure appear from the shadows.

”you sure are fucking loud, huh?”

the guy with dark hair and a blue beanie folded his arms. he didn’t look intimidating in the slightest, but then wilbur remembered that he _was_ kidnapped.

”where are my brothers?!” he demanded, kicking so much that his chair had flung itself to the ground.

not only did he have dry blood on his nose, but now he had a bruised cheek from the fall.

the man walked over to him and squatted down. “they’re safe. for now. you have something that a friend of mine wants.”

”oh yeah? and what is that?” wilbur shot the guy a death glare.

” _the blood god.”_


	10. sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *stops disappearing*
> 
> HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND EVERYONE IN BETWEEN I HAVE HAD AN AWFUL WEEK SO LETS UPDATE THE BOOK SHALL WE!!
> 
> so sorry for the wait, enjoy! <3

this was his punishment, he declared. this was his punishment for stealing all of tommy’s jelly beans and blaming it on tubbo. this was his punishment for leaving a nightlight on because he was afraid of the dark.

the tall brunette was pushed forward harshly, still tied, but being forced to walk.

this was his doom.

he kept his head towards the ground and avoided absolutely everyone. the man from before, the one with the beanie, was taking wilbur some place. he didn’t know where yet.

a man was perched on a large black chair and my god did he look malicious. anyone would if they had two deer horns by the side of their head. was it deer horns? wilbur wasn’t really sure.

” _what the hell is this_?” the man barked at his ‘partner in crime’ with disgust. wilbur couldn’t entirely blame him for being disgusted.

beanie boy, wilbur called him, shook his head. “schlatt, this is his brother.” 

okay, so horned man has a name.

wait—brother..?

they wanted techno. he’s the blood god. suddenly, he couldn’t breathe. it was hard to breathe.

”i didn’t fucking ask you to bring his brother, dipshit, i _asked you to—“_

”trust me, he’ll be of value.”

schlatt hummed in thought for a moment. then, he got up from his chair and walked towards wilbur. 

the brunette felt like collapsing. all of the walls were closing in on him and he couldn’t move. except there was no walls. it’s just him. 

“where’s your brother?” schlatt asked, but it sounded more like an order, rather than a question.

wilbur shot up for a split second and you could finally see it. he’s cracked. his hair was over his right eye and the dirty look on his face said it all.

then he spat on schlatt.

”i’d rather die than tell you anything!”

it stung. his cheek stung. his cheek stung because schlatt had slapped him right across the face.

”admirable that you would give up your life for your brother, but what a fucking tragedy for you. if that won’t make you talk then this will.” 

with a single snap of his fingers, two more of his henchman came out of the dark with tubbo and tommy both knocked out and tied up.

wilbur’s eyes widened and he quickly began working to remove the ropes again. more stinging.

”no! don’t hurt them! please don’t hurt them!!” he shouted, tears filling his eyes.

schlatt chuckled with venom and moved over towards tubbo. he pulled on the unconscious boys hair so that wilbur could see his face clearly.

”i have no problem with watching them go. do you, _wilbur soot?”_

“let go of them you bastard!” wilbur began yelling for the first time in _years_. he didn’t like crying infront of people. it made others sad so he stopped doing it at all. the thought of losing them tore him from the inside out.

beanie boy put a hand on schlatt’s shoulder, looking weary.

”schlatt.. don’t you think you’re going a little too—“

”don’t tell me what to fucking do! i do what i want around this goddamn place and i need that fucking blood god. so stand back, quackity.”

quackity shifted and let go of him hesitantly. it was a tough position to be in.

”just please don’t.. don’t do anything to them,” wilbur croaked out from his place on the floor.

“i’ll make you an offer.”

the man let go of tubbo and walked back over to wilbur, staring at him with pure distaste. 

“go find that son of a bitch brother of yours and bring him to me.”

——————————

the blood god sat at eret’s dinner table with everybody. they were all sharing a meal after him and eret’s talk because eret had offered so generously.

he couldn’t seem to eat all that much. he kept picking on the broccoli with his fork. kind of stabbing it.

dream had noticed and let the others continue conversing while he talked to techno.

”hey, is everything okay?”

techno nodded a bit, but it wasn’t too reassuring. “he just didn’t get to tell me much. everything was left super vague and untouched. it’s left me wonderin’..”

the blonde next to him let out a short breath. “well i’m sure stuff will work itself out. let’s just eat and then we’ll be on our way.”

”no, i must insist that you gentleman stay for the night.”

it looks like eret had been eavesdropping.

”oh, you’ve been really nice to us, we shouldn’t.” sapnap said respectfully.

eret waved him off. “i have plenty of room here anyways, it’s my pleasure.”

suddenly, techno felt a pang in his chest. like something bad was happening. are his brothers..

eret seemed to have felt something too because as soon as techno did, the man began rubbing his temples. eret said that bad visions gave him headaches.

”you guys should definitely stay here for the night.” the man shot techno a knowing look and the other one had instantly caught on.

so they were staying for the night then.

techno sighed as he fluffed up his pillow and then stared out the big window. it’s been a long time since he’s been able to admire the sky and see dark blue rather than red. nighttime was one of his favorites. 

a place littered with stars made him feel safe. the nether wasn’t his _real_ home.

and it was scary to think of ever going back.

by morning, they all gathered together again dressed in their clothes, and eating. this time it was breakfast. 

a time of peace to enjoy the morning and the rays of the sun. 

or it _was_ until fundy came rushing into the dining hall in sheer panic.

“eret! the palace has been swarmed with pigmen!”

everyone’s eyes widened and techno nearly died in his seat. this was all his fault. he should’ve never left the nether.

 _he doesn’t belong here_.

eret stood up quickly, his large chair scraping against the floor.

”send out all the guards. i want none of them entering.”

fundy saluted him and went running off to go warn people around the palace. 

“why’re pigmen outside?!” george screeched as he took a look outside. 

”they’re lookin’ for me..” techno murmured, staring down at his feet.

eret observed his discomfort and put a hand on his shoulder. “it’s not too late to fix everything. go out the back of my palace and take the map that i gave you. i also want you to take this.”

the pink haired man narrowed his eyes as eret pulled out a sword he kept hidden. 

it was like no other material techno’s ever seen. it was purple and _glowing._ he thought diamond was rare, but this one was definitely a gem.

“this is a family heirloom passed down from my father. i want to give it to you because it’ll help you in your travels. please.. take good care of it. and yourself.”

”eret— you know i can’t take this—“

“yes you can and you will.”

techno held it in his hands and power surged up his arm just like the sensation from the portal.

it was _magical._

_then they were on the run again._


	11. legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully things will go back to their regular updating schedule thingy
> 
> i didn’t get to watch mcc today because my mental health has been plummeting
> 
> this ones short, but it’ll definitely leave you dead in your tracks
> 
> enjoy the chapter! <3

“those pigmen that are after you— it just doesn’t make any sense,” george shook his head.

techno had gone quiet since their leave from the castle. they understood that it was all a lot for him to take in, so they didn’t press.

”do you think.. eret’s okay?” said man raised his head slightly as his grip tightened.

”he’s a king, i’m sure he can take care of himself,” sapnap reassured him with a charming smile.

they continued their journey down the path that the map had laid out for them. the place where they needed to go was the nether.

not a good place to be.

during their stay, techno hadn’t gotten much information about his destiny from eret, but he found out that he had a destiny to begin with.

this map would lead him to a ‘sword of dreams.’ legend says that whoever can unsheathe it is the true ruler of the nether.

techno still thinks that it’s all crazy and that there’s no possible way he’s any sort of king, let alone a god. he raised in a small village just on the side of the world. 

he’s not anything _special._

the blood god was pulled out of his thoughts when dream had brought his horse closer to his. 

“what did eret talk to you about while you two were alone?”

techno’s eyes furrowed at the sudden question.

_why was dream trying to get information out of him?_

”nothin’ much. just somethin’ about the place we need to go to,” he told him vaguely.

dream’s gaze lingered on him for a moment longer and then he looked back ahead, remaining side by side with the others.

this moment only confused techno about everything else even more. maybe he was just being paranoid like always, but you can never be too careful.

”so.. we have to pass through a nether portal? dream’s been to the nether a couple times, but it’s really dangerous. i still can’t believe you’ve been _living_ there,” george interjected.

techno shrugged it off. “it’s dangerous, but not for me. i’ve been able to touch lava without bein’ burned before.”

all of their eyes widened and they snapped their heads in his direction.

”with a fire resistance potion.. right?”

”nope. pure skin.”

george screeched at the thought of being burned and sapnap and dream laughed at how cool that was.

“how do you even do that?! you’re like, immortal, dude.” sapnap slapped him on the back roughly.

the pink haired man simply coughed and shook his head with modesty. though, he had to admit, it was pretty remarkable.

he never told his brothers about that. maybe it was because he was afraid of what they would think.

——————————

a little boy around his age kneeled down infront of techno.

”hey.. it’s okay. it’s just a scratch! i’ll make sure it’s all better now.” 

the boy smiled brightly. with a bandaid in hand, he cleaned up techno’s knee, and then placed it right on top.

it was a bandaid with the design of a miniature pig on it.

techno wiped away his tears and stared down at the bandaid.

”i’m dream,” the boy extended a small hand for the other one to shake.

”i’m.. techno,” he took the hand.

techno’s palm was warm compared to dreams. it was frigid and cold instead.

“that’s a funny name,” dream laughed in his face and it immediately broke the tension.

dream’s name was also pretty stupid.

but it meant something.

techno sniffled and remembered how he had gotten hurt in the first place. a group of village boys were bullying him and he scraped his knee when he was shoved.

”why did they hurt me..” 

the blonde sighed and moved over to be right next to him.

”sometimes people are going to hurt you, but the hurt is good. it helps you grow. my parents told me that before they died.”

”so my bruised knee.. will help me grow?”

dream chuckled softly and shook his head.

”you’ll get it later on. let’s go play in the field.” 

he hoisted techno up and they were off on their first adventure together.

——————————

the large looming portal stared back at techno. purple seemed like a color to fear.

his braid was gone and now it was simply loose, flowing because of the wind.

wind?

he looked around and there was nothing. it was pitch black everywhere. just him in the portal.

”your fate is set in stone, technoblade.”

techno nearly jump out of his skin when the sudden voice began to speak. it was coming from the portal.

”who are you?”

”i’m everything you’ve ever wanted.”

his face pulled together. now he was angry.

”i don’t know what i want. all i want is my freedom.”

the portal let out a loud laugh and something happened that shook techno to his core.

dream stepped out of the portal with a mask over his face.

”you can’t be free if you’ve killed someone.”

techno’s body started dissolving into lava and everywhere around him started catching on fire.

wake up, wake up, wake up.

he repeated over and over in his head. it just made the static and the heart monitor get louder and louder.

until eventually it stopped.


	12. mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen man things have been spiraling for me atleast i have ARRIVED again 
> 
> i’ve been losing my mcyt hyperfixation so that’s not. funky fresh
> 
> dw i’ll figure something out...... probably 
> 
> enjoy the chapter !! <3

black dots invaded his vision and dispersed slowly. three men were hurdled around him, worry present on their expressions.

had he passed out? or better.. died?

”techno?” a familiar voice shook him by the shoulders and jostled him awake. he pushed the tall figure over and rolled on his side to cough up _blood._

george covered his eyes and sapnap cringed. dream simply stared unfazed.

”how long was i asleep for..” techno wiped the side of his mouth with his forearm and looked up at them weakly.

he could barely see the sky and suddenly he worried for where he was. surrounded by trees, possibly in some terrain, on a pile of grass and dirt.

”you fell off your horse and passed out for a couple of hours. except your eyes were open.. and they were bleeding.” sapnap bit his lip in remembrance.

techno reached out to touch his eyes and they felt swollen, maybe even puffy. there was dry blood on his cheeks and now his mouth tasted like metal from the blood he coughed up.

”what did you see while you were in that trance?” dream questioned, more concerned about what was going on with his friend mentally.

the mans head started to pound and he slowly sat up. “i.. i can’t really... remember all too much; but it felt like vision. i think eret was tryin’ to tell me something.”

green eyes squinted and a frown was pulled. “you mean telepathically? how?”

techno shrugged in response and when dream reached out to help him up, he flinched. he was shaking and he couldn’t explain why. he suddenly couldn’t _trust_ dream.

the blonde seemed to notice, but didn’t say anything, and retracted his hand. techno stood up on his own. 

“we should get back on the road. the faster we get there, the sooner, the better.” dream placed his hands on his hips.

george shook his head in disbelief. “are you insane?! we can’t leave with the state that techno’s in! we should stay here the night so that he rests up.”

”we can’t risk that! we’ve already wasted so much time here and the pigmen are going to catch up to us!”

the static came back. his heart felt like a beating drum counting down the seconds. louder and louder.

he grabbed onto dream’s arm abruptly. 

“someone’s here.”

they all hushed down instantly and felt paranoia run down them like an overflowing sink. eyes darted in every direction for a sign of anybody.

they had to go quickly.

dream and george didn’t have to continue arguing anymore because the decision was already made for them. 

the group made a run for the trees where their horses were tied up. sleepy was startled awake from all the rustling, but was relieved when techno hopped on.

they were quick to leave without anything happening. techno wondered if maybe there really wasn’t anybody there, but it’s not like they could stay anyways.

more dark hues of red and black trickled down his ears.

——————————

tubbo woke up on a dirty floor and immense pain came with it. he didn’t know where he was or how he got there. all he knew he was a feeling of cold and starvation. the boy had to blink a few times to get used to his surroundings.

he was trapped in a cell with large metal bars that he couldn’t slip through, though they were rusty. a dirty makeshift a bed was on the side next to a bucket. he assumed it was for.. water purposes.

it smelled like decay and must which made sense with the theme of the place. seriously, did anybody bother with renovations?

to his far right, there was another cell. it held a blonde boy who was curled on his side. he was sobbing softly in his sleep. tubbo crawled over to the bars in a limb because of the affliction on his arm and sores on his legs.

clutching onto the bars, he began to scream. “tommy! wake up! please wake up!!” he bawled out. his knuckles turned white and his palm turned red from the grip on the iron.

quackity was the one to rush over and shut up the screaming child before schlatt could get pissed off. “hey! quiet down here will you?! stop being dramatic—“ 

the brunette reached out from the space between the bars and grabbed onto quackity’s tie. when he pulled, the guy with the beanie thwacked his head against the rust and knocked out. 

tubbo huffed for breath, but was proud of himself for outsmarting the man. the blonde in the other cell was beginning to wake up slowly. 

when he saw tubbo, his eyes widened in relief. 

“tubbo!”

they both reached out their arms for eachother, but were too far apart. both boys looked exhausted and absolutely starved, but despite being cold, they felt warm now that they were able to see eachother. 

yet, their brothers were still missing.

”where’s wilbur and phil? they’ve got to be in a cell around here. any ideas on how to get out..?”

tubbo glanced around him for anything that could be of use. then, an idea sparked in his head. 

he outstretched his hand to where quackity had collapsed and dug through his pockets for any sort of key. he found a key chain with about six different ones dangling.

”way to go, tubbo! get yourself out and then do me,” tommy instructed.

the brunette got it open on the fourth key and stumbled over to tommy’s cell. the first key seemed to work for him instead. once it was open, they embraced each-other in a hug to make sure that it was all real and they were safe. for now, atleast.

it wasn’t over. they still had to find philza and wilbur, then escape out of that place.

easier said than done.

——————————

“are we there yet..” sapnap asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

everyone grunted with a loud ‘no’ because clearly there was no portal in sight. everything was beginning to feel hopeless and they didn’t know how it would be like once they crossed the other side.

especially not george and sapnap, because they have no experience whatsoever when it comes to the nether. just a couple of old folklores.

techno is obviously the most experienced and dream’s been there a couple times, that’s what he’s heard. 

but it’s still hard to trust anything the man says after the vision he got.

”are we—“

”yeah actually, we are.” george pointed towards a rectangle with obsidian in the distance.

they were grateful that they hadn’t just been running around in circles this entire time. however, it was completely different to how they’d imagined it to be when they got up close.

the portal was on a pile of netherrack and other obsidian that had lava flowing through the cracks. unlike any other portal techno’s seen before.

”is it.. supposed to be like this?” sapnap raised a brow. it didn’t look like it was supposed to at all.

techno analyzed the sight before him closely and spotted a chest. he hopped off of his horse and found some gold enchanted armor such as boots and a helmet, along with the remaining pieces of obsidian they needed to complete the portal.

everyone looked inside of the chest to scope out who would take what.

the blood god turned to them before they could say anything. “there are things called piglins in the nether. not much people have written about them before because they were creatures that hid for a long time. you need to be wearin’ gold if you want to walk around in there without bein’ slaughtered.”

all of them exchanged a glance at eachother. everyone had diamond armor on that they took from eret’s castle before leaving. the only gold was from the chest.

”then that means two of us have to stay and two others have to go. techno, this is your quest, so you have to go.” sapnap removed techno’s diamond helmet and replaced it with the gold one.

george handed over the gold boots to dream without question. “you’re the most experienced one and closest friend to techno. you should go.”

the team silently agreed on this choice. these were valid reasons to take dream instead of the others, but he couldn’t help the sickening feeling that started to rise in his stomach.

a bark from next to his feet shook him out of his thoughts. he kneeled down to pet his loyal dog. 

“you can’t come, sleepy. it’s too dangerous. sapnap and george will take care of you and get resources while we’re gone.” he smiled softly at him. 

as if the sleepy could understand, he licked techno’s palm and ran over to george for comfort. 

techno stepped towards the two men after dream said his goodbye’s and hugged them. he wasn’t much of a hugger, but these people had been of great help to him.

”thank you guys for everything.”

”it’s not over yet, cowboy.” sapnap folded his arms and smiled.

wind brushed passed his ears and his braid, almost speaking to him. it was time to go one last time.

the blood god saw dream place down the remaining obsidian and light it up with flint and steel.

then he took a leap of faith himself.


	13. chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE EVENTS ON THE SMP LATELY?? oh my god everything’s going to shit and there’s so much angst + theories circulating around
> 
> but anyways it’s good to be back into my mc hyperfixation entirely AND have my mental health back on track
> 
> thank you all who comment on my book, it really makes my day
> 
> enjoy!! <3

a large lava pool growled and hissed beneath their feet, taunting them to just melt away. techno had to place a hand over dream’s chest so that he wouldn’t fall in after they stumbled through the portal.

everything seemed different now, almost out of place. a lot of the pigmen went missing from the nether. probably because they were out searching for techno in the overworld. if they had any brains, they would come straight back.

techno didn’t want to be found.

the blood god became sullen at the thought of his brothers. they were out there fighting to find him. he had to do this alone and he was angry that they disregarded his wishes, but it also made him feel warm to know that they cared this much.

now their safety was at stake and it was all his fault.

dream placed a hand on techno’s shoulder and gave him a soft, but sad smile, an attempt to let him know that it was okay. they had to keep moving no matter what.

if techno could figure out answers, then he could have the power to save them. there was no turning back now.

the two men ventured off towards the side of the nether to avoid any huge lava pools for dream’s sake. techno didn’t have to worry about burning. 

“compasses don’t work here, so this map is pretty much all we have. little difficult to read through though,” techno passed the map over to dream so he could take a look.

a lot of the structure in the nether was rocky and steep to go anywhere without falling. not to mention ghasts and other mobs that were deadly roaming. according to techno, there was no need to worry, because everytime he was around any monster, they wouldn’t attack him.

for some reason.

dream trailed his index finger along the dotted line and it lead up to a large structure. it almost looked like a fortress, but not really.

”what’s this supposed to be? i’ve never seen anything like it.”

the pink haired man squinted his eyes and a tiny light bulb shined over his head. “that’s a bastion. they’re very rare to find, but they usually have good loot. i’ve only ever been to one of them.”

lots of portals, broken and open, were a series of connection tunnels to the underworld. the one that they went through was the closest and techno made a mental note to thank eret for that after this was all over.

they climbed a steep mountain of netherrack and were careful to move past any streams of lava. across from them, the bastion stood tall and proudly.

it was inviting and _deadly._

below their feet laid a large ocean of lava. it was impossible to get to the other side without swimming in it. 

“do you have any fire resistance potions on you?” 

dream blinked. “you can’t be serious. that jump is way too far down and there’s so much lava. we can gather some netherrack and build—“

”we don’t have that much time. my brothers are in danger.” 

“well i don’t have any sort of potion to help.”

frustrated, techno looked around for any options. he let his eyes wander over the measurement of the lava and the bastion, doing some mental math.

it wasn’t.. too far.

the blood god unsheathed his sword and hurled it towards the bastion’s wall. it stuck right in between one of the cracks.

”do you trust me?” techno turned to dream quickly.

before dream could even say anything, techno pulled out a fishing rod, and jumped while dragging dream with him.

dream nearly had a cardiac arrest as he was swung across the lava.

the end of the fishing rod hooked onto the sword just like techno planned and they fell onto the netherrack extremely hard. dream rolled on his side to cough from impact.

”are you insane?!”

techno was already up on his feet and putting his sword back into its holster. “just about.” then he reached out a hand to pull dream back up.

the blonde had to admit, the adrenaline rush from that was like none other.

they hurried towards the side of the bastion and saw a large opening towards the top. dream let techno climb onto his shoulders so that he could get inside and pull him up.

once they were in, short of breath, they saw a large group of piglins circling the area. in the center was a pile of gold and a sword stuck in the center.

it looked like one of those chosen swords with light shining at the top of it and a crown hanging from the handle.

someone had to take it.

”do you think this is what eret was talking about? my destiny?” techno whispered over to dream and the man nodded firmly in response.

——————————

quackity groaned and shivered against the cold, concrete floor of the cell. he had been knocked out for only a couple of minutes, but he was so groggy that he felt like it had been hours.

he rubbed his head and sat up, looking around him in a frenzy. on the other side stood tubbo and tommy looking down at him with menace.

he was no longer the zoo keeper. now, he was the animal in the cage.

”tell us where phil and wilbur are, you bastard!” tommy barked and clung onto the metal bars.

the man in the beanie held his hands up and felt his eyes widen. “nono you’ve got it all wrong man, this isn’t my doing, i don’t care about your brother.” he laughed nervously.

tubbo’s eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. “tell us where they are. now.”

quackity swallowed dryly and looked around the cell, almost like a lost puppy. a kicked down dog. he moved towards the front of the cage.

”your brother, the brunette, he went out to look for the blood god. he’s not here.” he shook his head.

”you’re lying!” tommy shouted and kicked the cell roughly. he was pissed off at everything, pissed off at techno, pissed off at being put through this torture. “wilbur would never turn on us.”

”i- i swear i’m not! schlatt threatened him by using you guys as bait.” 

tommy and tubbo shared a glance. this wasn’t good.

”where is phil?” tubbo pressed on.

”he’s in cell F-5 but- you have to be careful— schlatt-“

before quackity could even finish warning them, they scurried off to go find philza and left quackity behind.

they moved out of the cell room and hid behind one of the main walls, taking a look across the room.

schlatt was in the center and sitting on a throne. the man almost looked bored. his eyes glistened with something and they flared red.

”go find quackity for me. that dumbass is taking way too long.” he waved off one of his guards to do what was told.

this made tommy and tubbo’s hair stand on end. the blonde had to slap a hand over tubbo’s mouth so that his loud and panicked breathing wouldn’t be heard.

they needed to move stealthily and as fast as possible towards the other side of the wall. a sign above the door said in big letters “F-5” and they knew that was their target. 

once the boys managed to get inside unseen, they walked over to phil’s cell. to their avail, there were no guards in sight.

”phil! we’re here to break you out!” tommy whisper shouted as tubbo took out the keys and worked out different ones.

philza looked between the two boys, almost alert at their sudden arrival. tubbo kept struggling to get one to work and it was anxiety inducing for all of them.

when phil’s cell was open, red lights started blaring above their heads. the door to the cell room slammed open and guards with swords at hand stood on the other side.

”don’t let them get away!” schlatt yelled.

phil pushed the boys to start running and they all ran in the direction of the exit door. every cell room had a cell for each person with two doors. the entrance and the exit.

they managed to get past the exit door without being swarmed by guards. the building was almost like a maze to get through, but phil remembered flashes of waking up while he was dragged there.

”the main exit should be that way!” phil pointed towards one empty hall and tubbo and tommy sprinted with him. 

tubbo would’ve almost fallen behind, hadn’t it been for tommy grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him ahead.

making it outside, a whole group of guards were surrounding them. phil protectively got infront of the two boys and frowned.

”just give them up, old man. they’re not worth the price.” schlatt came from behind the crowd, hands behind his back, and a malicious grin plastered on his face.

”you’re wrong.” phil stood firmly.

the man closed his eyes. now would be the time. 

wings sprouted from behind philza’s cloak, tearing holes and stretching out. tubbo and tommy’s eyes widened in shock, as did everybody else’s.

phil picked up the boys by their torsos and flew off with them, faintly hearing schlatt cuss at them.

meanwhile, tommy was screaming his lungs out and tubbo was staring down in amazement. they were high above the trees and the sun beamed down on their faces.

“why didn’t you tell us about this before?! we could’ve gone to find techno faster like this!” tubbo shouted over the air.

phil slowed down so they could talk better. “i couldn’t exactly carry all three of you. well.. and because it’s only for emergencies. no one is supposed to know about my wings.”

“what the fuck-!” tommy babbled. calming down was really not one of his strong suits and he felt nauseated as he realized how far down was the ground.

as they flew further in the sky and through the trees, tubbo caught something out of the corner of his eye.

“look over there! it’s wilbur!”

——————————

leaning against the obsidian of the portal, sapnap folded his arms and smiled. he was watching george and sleepy play around in the grass. 

the brunette with goggles was throwing sleepy a bone to go fetch. it was a good distraction to focus on rather than everything that was happening. he was worried about his bestfriend’s safety and the journey. the nether was no easy job.

sapnap remembers taking off his bandana on hot summer days, only to have dream look at the scar on his forehead. he stopped taking it off after that.

he glanced back towards the grass and george was out cold with sleepy ontop of him barking. sapnap’s eyebrows furrowed.

”george?” he called out.

before he could even take a step forward, something hit him on the back of his head and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. out cold.

wilbur had to go through the portal and warn techno.


	14. barrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mcc is today so i have to speedrun the fuck outta this shit, i’m gonna be watching quackity :)
> 
> speaking of which! i made a karl and quackity friendship one-shot so you should go check it out!! i had a lot of fun making it (you’ll need the fluff after this angst)
> 
> enjoy <3

it had to be quick. no slip ups. no do overs. just this one chance.

techno analyzed the situation infront of him steadily. he knew that dream had different forms of strategy. the blonde was more reckless than anything, and did things fast unlike techno who took his time in a better manner.

“maybe we should just strike all of them at once. there’s not many and we’re a strong duo,” dream suggested.

techno thought that was a horrible idea.

a lot could be at stake, not to mention the place was over a huge lava pool that dream himself couldn’t survive.

he wasn’t going to lose his chances of getting this because of some stupid mistake.

they were lying flat on their stomachs, laying low as they looked down at the sword. the blood god didn’t know what would happen after he took it out of its holder.

chaos is the natural order of the universe, so no matter what happened, things would only go badly from there.

”we should be striking from the top.”

his plan was to go ontop of the level closest towards the ground and reach for the sword. obviously, the sword was slightly lower. it’s hard to get around with all the debris and unstable flooring.

dream would have to latch onto something and hold techno’s hand as he reached down to get it. dream didn’t like the idea at all.

but they went for it anyways.

so there he was, techno’s enchanted fishing rod stuck to the floor above him, one hand gripping the handle, while the other held onto techno. his upper body strength wasn’t very good.

the pink haired man reached down slowly, getting closer. his fingertips were practically grazing the top of the sword as they swung above the clueless piglins.

one.. two..

swinging, they fell down because of dream’s careless grip.

techno and dream collapsed hard onto all of the gold. the piglins screeched, waving their crossbows and beginning to shoot. god, those things were fast.

the blood god and his ‘trusty side kick’ were now fighting a battle that they didn’t want to fight. an arrow shot through air and almost got techno in the chest if he hadn’t reacted swiftly.

techno and dream were taking on multiples of them at once, beheading them, stabbing them, and throwing them into the lava. 

_he didn’t care who had to kill to get this._

——————————

phil flew through the sky with the both boys latched onto his arms. they were beginning to get sore and his wings felt tired. he hadn’t done this in a while, and he wasn’t supposed to. his wings were supposed to get rest.

suddenly, tubbo started pointing and shouting in the direction of a portal down below. philza stopped midair immediately and it almost made tommy hurl. wilbur was the one to knock out a tall raven and then enter through the portal.

“we have to get to him, phil!” tubbo shouted.

philza listened to tubbo and flew down to the ground. the man from earlier was lying on the grass, but he wasn’t dead. just passed out from impact. 

“what should we do about these guys?” tommy asked, raising a blonde brow as he dared to crouch and tug on sapnap’s hair. he got a good look at his face.

phil wacked his hand away. “tommy, don’t touch him!” he scolded. 

frowning as he rubbed the top of his hand softly. tubbo was staring into the portal, tracing his fingertips along the obsidian.

“do you think you can fly us across the nether? we can find wilbur as soon as possible and then get techno. this is fast transportation!”

”something tells me that techno is in the nether again,” tommy said as he held out a map.

philza squinted his eyes as he looked at it. “where did you get this from?”

”that mans pocket.”

the older one shook his head at tommy’s inability to listen. however, it did come in handy.

the map that led to the portal and to the bastion were two separate maps. sapnap stayed with the original one just incase anything happened before the other two ventured off into the nether.

”if techno’s in the nether.. then that explains why wilbur went in. he’s looking for him!”

”why.. did he leave without us,” tommy stared hard at the ground. anger bubbled in his chest.

phil grabbed onto his shoulder for comfort. “don’t worry, mate, i’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation.”

”the man in the beanie _did_ mention that the guy who kidnapped us.. schlatt i think? was using us as bait. wilbur probably found techno’s location before he got into the nether and followed him. wilbur wouldn’t just leave us like that, not without good reason.”

tommy inhaled. tubbo made a fair point and there was no use in arguing. they were wasting valuable time.

”come on boys, i’ll take you through the nether. i don’t know how much fuel i have left, but i’ll try.” 

with that, they entered through the mist of purple.

——————————

panting. techno was panting. he could barely breathe and his lungs were knocked out. he’s never had to fight this many at once. one came straight at him and he knocked it in the face with a weak swing.

dream also seemed tired, maybe even more tired than techno. he definitely did less endurance training than the other man did.

when they were fighting, they fought back to back, like they did when they were little kids. unwanted memories flooded through techno’s mind.

the fond memory of fighting the mobs at night. the rush of adrenaline. it was exhilarating to fight alongside a friend who was just as skilled as you.

now they were fighting eachother.

after dream’s breathing became less shallow, he caught techno off guard, and tackled him to the floor. techno fought, grunting and trying to pry him off.

he should’ve known.

his ears started to ring softly. 

“i didn’t come here to help you.”

_”it’s okay! it’s just a scratch, techno. let me help.”_

”i came here to get the sword.”

_”i’ll share this with you. but only this once.”_

”i was using you.”

_”you’re my bestfriend, you know that?”_

the blood god yelled in exhaustion, throwing his old friend off. he should’ve known better. he _did_ know better. he just refused to acknowledge it.

how **_reckless._**

they began fighting and punching eachother mercilessly and techno felt no guilt in hurting the other. he had been fooled and used. 

fool me once, shame on you. fool me twice, shame on me.

techno kicked at dream’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him so he could roll over and stand up. his legs were shaking and he didn’t know why. he never shook in the middle of a fight. he always made the other cower in fear instead.

this wasn’t fear.

this was out of betrayal.

the knife in his back was larger than any other.

dream wasted no time to start swinging his sword and techno retaliated, starting a sparring duel with him. 

too close to the lava. 

the blood god shifted his feet under dream, causing him to fall flat. then held the sword down to his neck.

”i should’ve never trusted you,” he frowned, malice in his voice. 

he didn’t trust dream, not one bit. not even when they were little kids. he just liked the idea of trusting him. of trusting somebody for once in his goddamn life.

dream’s face twisted. pure venom from the serpent. 

the blonde pushed the edge of the blade softly away from his face. “you don’t have what it takes to kill me.”

arrogant as ever.

too smart.

dream took the opportunity to clutch onto the sides of the sword and kick the bottom, knocking it out of techno’s hands. dream’s palms were bleeding now and techno gave him a hard look. if they had to fight with their hands now, so be it.

techno breathed, tired from fighting the piglins, and now having to fight with the man infront of him. a man he didn’t even know anymore.

truly, he was the monster.

when he took a step back, his foot slipped, a large lava pool below his feet. he could survive being in lava without getting burned, but his body could overheat if he was in it too long. death by heatstroke.

this was dream’s plan all along, to make him trust him, and feel welcomed. then cage him in a corner like a small animal. techno was far from that.

he was a blood god.

dream’s bloody hand curled into a fist and he went to swing, techno ducking faster than ever. he was always better at reflexes than dream. he grabbed onto the man’s green hoodie and tugged him over the lava, holding him out.

”it’s over, dream. you lost.”

for a second, just a second, a flash of worry flooded dream’s face. 

techno’s ears, his eyes, and his nose started bleeding. he was overflowing with tremors.

and then he let go.

the world dimmed after that, but the last thing he remembers is falling into someone else’s arms.


	15. game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cant leave without posting the last and final chapter on here
> 
> i’ll also probably be making another one, not a sequel, a separate au with a tommy pov and longer/more detailed writing, so look out for that
> 
> enjoy !! <33

“another song?” wilbur smiled at the villagers and they all nodded. “alright, well, if you insist.”

he played his guitar for them like he did every night after a folklore. the days were filled with laughter and joy and celebration of coming together as a community. he loved his home and held onto it dearly. 

though, his childhood became blurry. a fog of memories you had to squint at just to see clearly, but the good bits always stayed fresh in his mind.

he danced and played everyday with other kids in his neighborhood. he had loving parents who put food on the table consistently. 

the sound of screaming pulled him out of song. not playful screaming. villagers were getting out of their homes, weeping as everything was engulfed in flames. wilbur’s eyes widened and he strapped his guitar to his back, rallying up the kids. he had to get them somewhere safe. the emergency shelter.

his _perfect_ home was being torn apart right infront of him.

everyone was scattered, running, trying to save their belongings or their children. the kids that were rallied together ran in the direction of the forest where they were taught to go incase of an emergency. pig-like creatures came from the shadows, holding gold swords in hand, ready to strike.

they must’ve started the fire.

a poor woman’s dress was stuck to her front door. she pulled on the fabric, trying to pry it free. she was panic induced and pigmen were beginning to surround her. 

wilbur couldn’t let that happen.

he unstrapped his instrument and thwacked one of the pigmen from behind, his poor wooden guitar snapping in half. he was only a kid. only thirteen. defenseless and still fighting for someone else’s life. the woman’s dress finally pulled away from the door and she ran in the opposite direction, completely leaving the teen to fend for himself. 

the pigmen took him away and he never played again.

——————————

the sun was beating down on tubbo’s face. he was practically a puddle of sweat, melting away into nothing. he was gardening on a sunny day, picking out flowers, and putting them into a different pot. 

his parents ran a flower shop in his village and he couldn’t feel happier helping them around. the eight year old boy didn’t have much friends. well, any friends at all actually, if you didn’t count bugs. bee’s were friendly to him.

he dug more dirt and wiped his forehead, planting a rhododendron flower in a hole of his garden. on the other side of his home, he had a farm for carrots, potatoes, and other foods. living there was a bit lonely at times, but it was serene and nice.

tubbo felt like he could be doing this for the rest of his life with no complaints.

till he watched all of his gorgeous flowers wither away by the essence of fire.

——————————

tommy was sat on the roof of his house. it was small and barren, compared to the fairly stable homes near his village. the roof was made out of rusty wooden steps and a small concrete chimney that led to a furnace down inside.

he was perched up against it, listening to a music disc that was playing on his jukebox. it took a fortune to get it; a family heirloom that was passed down. he was possessive over it.

after all, he was an orphan. the house he was ontop of, was an orphanage. every kid wanted to steal his discs from him, but he never took his eyes off of it, not even for a second. the boy was poor for most of his childhood and he found himself stealing from others because there wasn’t enough to provide him at the orphanage. 

the blond made a couple of friends here and there, but they never really stuck around. they said he got annoying after a while. he could careless, really, about those two timing dipshits.

for an eight year-old, he held his ground pretty well and independently.

smoke poured out from the chimney and he threw himself into a fit of coughs. the discs and the jukebox burned that day.

——————————

wilbur held onto his brother for dear life. it tore him apart, absolutely shredded him inside, to see techno like this. over him and bleeding from his eyes. it made him nauseous, but he kept a firm grip.

he was caught by surprised when he saw something flying over towards the bastion, carrying two kids; his brothers. the brunettes eyes widened at phil’s large black wings. despite the confusion that spurred within him, he began waving at them from below.

”over here!”

philza caught onto his voice and flew down, nearly dropping tommy in the process from lack of flight. 

“holy shit, wilbur! you will not believe what it looks like from up there- it’s so scary seeing all that lava and— what the fuck happened to techno?!” tommy stopped his rambling to kneel down infront of his bleeding brother. tubbo and philza followed suit.

wilbur looked up at them and squinted his eyes softly. “when schlatt threatened your guys’ safety in exchange for getting techno, i went to find him. i was spying for a while till he got went through the portal. then, i followed him in after knocking out two of his friends. he was like this when i found him. how did you guys get out?”

”long story..” tubbo chuckled nervously and nodded his head in the direction of philza’s wings.

the air got tense again as they looked down at techno, who seemed to be having trouble breathing properly. there were bruises and scars littered over his body. wilbur would sometimes think that techno was immortal from how many times he’s cheated death.

tommy leaned over to look at the blood god closely, as if he was some sort of cadaver. “how do we heal him...” 

that’s when phil stepped in, pulling out a healing potion from his cloak. “before we left, while i was making some tea, i made sure to bring potions. i saved it for something like this.”

the blond man held it out gently to wilbur, who took it and opened techno’s mouth for him. blood spilled out, causing tommy to gag and look away for a moment. once it was in his system, they would have to wait for it to settle. healing potions didn’t bring somebody back from the dead. only healed slightly.

not that techno was dead.

just on the brink.

not even a minute passed before techno rolled over and started coughing profusely like a fish out of water. his wounds were thinning out and covered back by skin, but it hurt him immensely. the potion made him feel like he was burning from the inside out.

because the only way to get rid of the pain was through the pain.

wilbur looked at him worriedly, as he always did before, and ran a hand down his back in comfort. “techno?”

the man didn’t respond, but stopped coughing and rolled back around, breathing shallow breaths. wilbur tried to calm him down in his arms. tommy and tubbo stared blankly at the scene infront of them, not really knowing what to do. they’ve never seen techno so _vulnerable_ before.

phil gave a sympathetic smile and put a hand on the pink haired man’s shoulder. “it’s gonna be alright, mate. just hang in there.”

techno most certainly was hanging in there. his eyes were half-lidded and red from blood, along with his ears, and nose. if anything, he looked exhausted. 

“dream.. where’s dream?”

the brothers glanced between eachother in shock before wilbur cleared his throat.

”he’s gone, techno. you threw him into the lava.”

he closed his eyes and breathed out. the potion finally took full effect and he was healed. however, this didn’t mean he wasn’t drained. far from that.

the man sat up slowly in wilbur’s arms and everybody tried to get him to lay back down, but he refused. he began walking stubbornly, limping towards the sword. it beckoned for him to grab it in his hands and finally conceal all the power.

his body surged with it and nobody was stopping him this time. fire crackled and lava hissed from around.

the chosen one unsheathed the sword and the world crumbled beneath him.

game over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only pain and suffering.


End file.
